How to Save a Friend
by RainDragon28
Summary: Astrid told Hiccup that she wasn't going to be there next morning for Dragon Training. However, the next day, he looks for her, and finds a note left for him. (My first Fanfic)
1. chapter 1

The dragon riders were heading themselves toward their houses, all exhausted from the day they just had.

''Hiccup!'' yelled Astrid as she ran toward her friend, who was walking across the plaza, heading himself home.

''Astrid? Is everything alright?'' he asked her.

''Oh me? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine... Look, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow morning I won't be there for the exercices.'' she told him, catching up her breath.

''Why?'' Hiccup asked her confused.

''Ah, you know... I have to fix the hole in the roof of my house that somebody, and I won't mention who, made earlier...'' she said, glaring at the twins who were on their way

''Well, okay then, see you tomorrow..!'' Hiccup said, waving goodbye at his friend. He was feeling kind of awkward about all this... Like something was up...

He walked to his house, entering, and closing the heavy wooden door behind.

''Everything alright, Son?'' Stoick asked him. Hiccup came in and just stared at his father for a long empty moment. ''Hiccup?'' he asked for the second time.

''Ah, yeah, yeah, every... everything's fine..!'' he said, waving his hands back and forth. Hiccup sighed, walking toward the table in front of his father, where he usually sat on a little chair adapted for his frame. ''It's just...I don't know, Astrid just told me outside, that she'd be absent tomorrow and...'' he sighed again, ''I have a bad feeling...'' he said.

''Don't worry about it, Son...'' he said looking down at Hiccup. For a long moment, they stood there, staring at each other, when Hiccup finally broke the silence by yawning on purpose.

''Well... I think I should... get to bed. '' he said. And without losing a second, he climbed up the stairs leading to his room

Toothless, who was resting peacefully got up, stretched his forepaws, his butt in the air, and followed his rider up to his room, turning in circles as breathed bright glowing fire on his lava bed, placed at the corner of the room. Making his way to his bed, Hiccup smiled at his dragon and lifted up the cover, slidding himself under, blowing the, almost completely melted candle on his desk, at the side of his wooden bed, leaving the room in complete darkness, only the light from the fire pit downstairs entering ans illuminating a small part of the floor close to him.

...

Hiccup opened his heavy eyeslids, only to see Toothless who was staring at him with his big glowing green eyes. He sat on the ledge of his bed and stretched his arms, and robbed his eyes.

''Well hello mister Bossy..!'' he said looking at his dragon who gave him a happy growl, licking his scaly lips as to say that he was hungry.

The two made their way downstairs, not minding to leave the blanket on the floor. He took a icelandic cod from the basket of smoked fishes, and gaves it to his dragon. Toothless suddenly began to do some weird noises coming down his throat, and half of the smoked fish was regurgitated. ''Euh... No thanks Buddy, I'm good...'' he said disgusted, eyeing the cod's head on the table. ''No need to share... Keep it for yourself... Please.'' He took the small bone sticking out of it, the head following, and threw it in the air for his Night Fury to catch back.

He opened the heavy front door, pulling on the handle, only for a big, glowing sun rising to blind him. He placed his leather saddle on his dragon's neck, and climbed on it, rapidly taking off, and into the morning sky. They made their way to the academy, where he usually joined the rest of the gang. Everybody was there ready for the every day exercices. ''Top of the morning class!'' Hiccup said, every dragon rider standing next to their dragons. They asked him where Astrid was, but he reassured them that she was fixing her roof from some damage for the morning...

Everything was going fine until Toothless began sneezing, shooting a plasma blast in Snotlout's direction.

''Hey! Didn't you ever teached your dragon to cover his nose when he sneezes?!'' Snotlout shouted at his cousin. Hiccup looked down at his best friend worried, placing both hands under his dragon's chin.

''I'm going to get the Book of Dragons to see what's wrong with him.'' Hiccup said, walking out of the arena. Fishlegs watched his friend walk out of the arena, and took a look at the sick Night Fury, placing a calm hand on the dragon's scaly black head.

...

Hiccup ran toward his house, where he kept the book, passing near Astrid's house, only to see the broken roof and nobody around. He stopped in front, and went knocking at the front door, only for no one to answer.

 _Mhh... weird. Maybe she's in the woods, throwing her axe to blow off steem..._ he thought.

So he went after his missing friend, entering the woods, and following the trail.

Once he got to the training ground where Astrid usually trained, throwing her axe in trees, he realized that she wasn't here either...

''What in Thor's name is going on..?'' he asked himself whispering.

As he still looked around, he noticed two medium rocks on one another (which isn't normal in nature). Walking closer to take a look, he saw a little paper placed between the two. He lifted the rock on the top, took the note, and read what was wrote on the piece of paper.

 _Hiccup..._

 _You've been smart enough to find my note,_

 _I have a little friend of yours..._

 _If you want her back, you have to deliver yourself quietly and alone, at The Long Beach..._

 _If you don't... Well, you know the rest of what will happen to your precious little girlfriend..._

 _A.T_

Hiccup's eyes were opened wide, staring at the note, his chest rising and falling as he breathed fast. To be honest, he was afraid... But he swallowed that fear, and rose his head.

''Don't worry Astrid, I'll get you back... No matter what it takes...''


	2. chapter 2

The rest of the gang who were left in the arena with Toothless, had been waiting patiently for Hiccup's return with the Book of Dragons, to see what might be causing the dragon's sneezing. Toothless was feeling very sick and didn't even had the strength even lift his head up...

Fishlegs tried to reassure him that his rider will be back soon and find out what's wrong with him.

''What's taking him so long?!'' complained Tuffnut as he banged his fist against his metal helmet.

''I don't know... He should be here by now...'' said Fishlegs as he looked up at the twins who are sitting on their half of their Zippleback.

...

Hiccup quickly ran out of the woods, and toward his house to pick up the book and head back to the academy.

He could only think about the note left in the woods, imagining all sorts of horrible things that might be happening to her...

The other teens were watching him coming in with the book, all relieved that he finally arrived.

The book contained all the information they knew about all dragons they knew so far. Including the dragons species, weaknesses of dragons, observations, maps, and of course, how to train a dragon.

''Here..!'' He handed the heavy book to Fishlegs. Meanwhile, Hicup walked forward toward his sick dragon, who coudn't even open his heavy black eyelids. ''Toothless, are you alright Buddy?'' he asked placing his two small hands on his dragon's cheeks. Toothless could feel the softness of his rider's small hands, now petting his scaly nose. Toothless cooed, slightly moving his head.

Hiccup was worried. Not just for Astrid but also for Toothless. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He promised himself that he wouldn't tell anything about what he found in the forest. He wouldn't put the life of the other riders at risk... He would do this on his own. Dragon or no dragon, he would save her. He just wanted her safe. And he wouldn't give up, until he saw her away from that treacherous man.

Suddenly, Hookfang began sneezing, his heavy head falling on the hard ground, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, and his eyes closing slowly.

''Hookfang? What's wrong with you..?'' Snotlout said.

''Oh no.'' Fishlegs said nervously, his eyes filled with fear. ''Hiccup, you might want to begin looking harder in the book, because, we have another dragon down...'' he informed, pointing at the Nightmare.

''I know Fishlegs! Please don't rush me.'' he spat, turning the yellowed pages, filled with information.

''Here!''

Meatlugs' rider came closer to read what his leader had found.

 _Sneezing, high temperature, tierdness,...blah, blah... all of these effects are caused by a blue flower, poisonous to reptiles. The Blue Oleander._

But why on Earth, would there be Blue Oleanders on Berk? They did get rid of it right..? Or did Mildew plant more of this flower on the island? No. Trader Johann didn't came a long time ago... The last time they saw him was the time Hiccup had found the little stuffed dragon his mother had made him when he was little...

Hiccup's name was called, bringing him out of his thoughts. Snotlout was lying on Hookfang's side, worried.

''Guys, you go search for the flowers, look around the arena. If you found some, get your dragons away. We don't need more _sick_ dragons...'' Hiccup shouted, pointing at Fishlegs and the twins to go.

''What about you?'' Fishlegs asked, mounting his beloved Gronckle.

''We'll be find,'' he said ''Just come back to us when you'll have found something. And, please! Don't let the twins do anything stupid out there.'' he said, turning around to look at the Zippleback already high in the sky.

''I make no promises Hiccup'' he said, before flying out of the academy.

Hiccup looked up and saw the two dragons flying up, the riders already searching for the blue poisoning flower.

''Great. What are _we_ supposed to do?'' complained Snotlout.

''We're supposed to watch after our sick dragons.'' Hiccup reminded him.

The afternoon had been long and boring for the two riders, each lying by the side of their dragon. Hiccup was trying to formulate a plan in his mind for tonight.

''What are you thinking about Hiccup? I don't like that look on your face. Something tells me that you're up to something... '' Snotlout said, staring at him.

Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs came back from the Blue Oleander hunt, entering the arena by the small entrance. Hiccup stood up.

''So, did you found something?'' he asked.

''We did,'' Tuff' voice. ''And we did have to blast them, right?''

Hiccup rolled his eyes. ''Yes Tuff, that's right...''

The end of the day was approaching, and he knew he hadn't much time before getting home, take some stuff, and get to the beach, where he was supposed to meet Alvin.

He had to go now, the sun was setting. The kids found that strange to see Hiccup leave so early. It wasn't him. He almost felt sick, leaving the kids and Toothless in the arena. The Night Fury had to stay there, where he could sneeze, shooting fire balls all around, without setting anything on fire. There was also Hookfang, the red with black marked Monstrous Nightmare, laying on the ground next to Toothless, the jet black Night Fury, with slightly lighter markings around its body.

Hiccup walked normally, trying not to look suspicious. But as usual, all eyes turned at him because of the sound his metal leg made when he walked on the stone.

He reached his house, and thankfully, his father was still out.

Hiccup climbed up the stairs, leading to his room. He took his small knife, placed it between his green tunic and his leather belt. He took a bite in an apple before taking a small piece of cloth and wrapping it under his metal leg, so it wouldn't make that much noise when he'll sneak out. He went toward the window, and jumped out, landing on the soft grass.

And he was on his way.

...

He ran toward the woods behind his house, trying to make the less noise as possible. He gasped for air, once he was far enough. He knew perfectly the road, like the other side of his own hands. It was dark now, but his vision had adjusted itself to it.

He suddenly saw light, the moon light reflecting on the bright sand of the beach. The _lonnnnggggg_ beach, covered of soft, white sand.

As he made it out of the woods, but he didn't see anybody. No Outcasts, no Astrid, no Alvin... He might not have seen anybody... But he did felt like someone was watching him... He made a complete turn on himself, still not seeing anyone. Was he on the right beach? Did Alvin already left with Astrid? No. He wouldn't. After all Alvin _did_ need his 'Dragon Conqueror'. He wouldn't leave without him.

''Hello?'' he called, his word echoing between the high cliffs around him.

He looked at where the sound echoed, fear invading him. He didn't know where that fear came from.. Green eyes wide open, following any creepy noise that he might hear. He turned around, facing the dark forest behind him. He was almost sure that there was someone watching him from there. But he couldn't see, because he was the one in the moon light. He was the one everybody could see... Not the ones in the forest, in the dark, where he could hide...

He suddenly had a weird feeling inside him, a feeling that he felt for 14 years... The feeling you get when you're vulnerable...

Suddenly, he heard branches being crushed. The noise came from the dark forest that he was facing. And he saw a large frame, wearing a helmet with two large horns coming out of both sides, and two spiky shoulder pads.

''Alvin...'' Hiccup whispered, his small hands turning to fists.

Alvin came closer to him. Hiccup turned around, and saw other Outcasts coming from behind. Where did they even came from? But he pushed that thought aside, and turned around to meet Alvin tall and proud, standing right in front of him.

''Well, well, well, look who has decided to show up..!'' Alvin laughed, gesturing at Hiccup. Hiccup looked down at his feet, feeling himself boiling from the inside.

He looked up at the man.

''Where's Astrid?!'' he shouted.

The man took his sword out of its sheath, and placed it between Hiccup's shoulder and neck, and looked down at the boy, his eyes moving from head to toe, there where he noticed the little piece of cloth attached to his metal leg.

''Tried to be sneaky, didn't you..?'' Alvin said, looking down at Hiccup's prosthetic.

Hiccup didn't answer, and just glared at Alvin, the sword still placed at the side of his neck.

Alvin kept his sword there, while one of the men behind him took his hands, and brought them at his back, and felt a cool metal pressing around his wrists. He tried to fight it, but didn't give any positive result, only ripped off his skin. He was forced to turn around, and then leaded toward the ship, Alvin's mighty hand grabbing his shoulder, the sword still under his chin.

Hiccup was forced on deck, small groans escaping his mouth. He was then leaded to a small cabin under deck, where he has pushed inside a cell, iron bars surrounding him.

He could see shackles, attached to the wall, his wrists size, like if Alvin had made them especially for him... Savage unlocked the shackles around Hiccup's wrist, and he started to fight the man holding one of his arms in the air. The Outcast pushed the boy's hand toward the first shackle. Hiccup clawed the man's arm, trying to make him let go, but it wasn't worth it. Savage had already locked the first shackle. He took his other arm, still fighting him, and twisted it, causing the weak boy to yell in pain.

Hiccup had now his two arms attached at the wooden wall, the chains making metal noises as he pulled on them.

Savage left the cabin, laughing at Hiccup's efforts. He was so angry right now. He didn't know what to do and- _Astrid._ She was the reason he was here for. Where was she? He didn't even saw her, or heard her! Maybe she wasn't on the same ship... He would wait until he arrived on the island, to see her again... But for now, he'd have to deal with being pinned to a wall in a cell.

''Argh...'' he groaned, pulling on the chains.

What did Alvin even want from him? Oh, right... He was the 'Dragon Conqueror', he was supposed to train his dragons... But he wouldn't... He wouldn't train dragons for that awful man. All he would do is destroy his home... Be a traitor to his tribe.

All he could do right now, was wait. Wait until he was on Outcast island, to save the one he loved.


	3. chapter 3

Hiccup opened his eyes, blinking a couple times at the orangy light from the torch a man was holding in front of him. He was just standing there, like if he was waiting for him to wake up.

''Sir!'' the Outcast suddenly yelled. ''The runt is awake!''

It's after a while that Alvin the Tracherous came in, smirking once he saw the boy awake, his faced filled with pain.

''I am not going to train your dragons, Alvin.'' Hiccup said firmly, not even leaving a chance to Alvin to say anything.

''Well I was hoping for a better morning-talk than that..!'' Alvin said laughing.

Hiccup glared at him, dark circles under his eyes.

Alvin glared back, and walked out of the cabin, leaving Hiccup once again alone.

He could hear the footsteps walking on deck above him, and Alvin yelling commands to his men. Suddenly, a loud 'BANG' was heard, like if the ship had hit the bottom of the ocean.

They were here... Outcast Island.

A guard entered the cabin, unlocking the cell and walking toward Hiccup, still pinned to the wall, completely defenseless. But wait, not 'completely'! The man approached the boy, a key in hand, and unlocked Hiccup's left arm. Quickly, Hiccup took out his knife, and stabbed the guard in the arm, blood coming out of the wood, and on the wooden floor

Unfortunatly, the Outcast got the knife out and approached the boy laughing. ''Euh... Worked a little better in my mine...'' he told himself. The man came closer

''You'll regret this little runt.'' He said before punching Hiccup in his abdomen. Hiccup let out a cry of pain escape his mouth, wrapping his free arm around his belly, where the Outcast had hit him. He unlocked the boy's right arm and lifted him up. Again, Hiccup's hands were tied up...

Once he was on deck, two new men came, one of them wore a helmet that covered his entire face, and had a long stick with an arrow at the top, placed himself on his right, the other on his left, carrying a regular sword. They both kept an eye on the boy, as they walked through a lava field, where many Outcasts guarded the place.

''That's alot of Outcasts...'' he whispered to himself, hoping that nobody had heard him. The two Outcasts leaded him to a rusty, black iron door.

They walked inside, ad Hiccup could see alot of cells, with wild dragons inside them, beated and starved. Hiccup's heart felt heavy, seeing all those poor beasts caged and beaten. He could see scars in their skin. He fell sick, and looked away, down at his feet. It was like he saw slaves, begging him for help...

He was leaded at a cell, and it didn't smell very good... Not at all actually. There were bones. And he could see the dried blood on the ground. It made him uncomfortable. The door was opened by one of the man, and he was dragged in by the other. There were some sharp black rocks rested on the floor. Right when the guards were gone, he took one of the small rocks, and began to working on the ropes. It took a little while, but at the end, his hands were free. All was left to do was find Astrid, and gte the hell out of here.

...

''That's weird...'' whispered Fishlegs.

''What's weird?'' asked Snotlout.

''Hiccup. He's sould be here by now, checking over Toothless... '' Fishlegs said, gesturing at the sick Night Fury lying motionless.

''Something's wrong! I can feel it, in here... wait, no, in here. Yeah, in my stomach...'' Tuffnut said, rubbing his belly.

Fishlegs simply rolled his eyes. ''I'm gonna check at his house, just to see if he simply didn't woke up yet...'' he told the others, before taking off on his dragon.

''Great! Now I'm stuck with these two clowns..! Just...Great!'' complained Snotlout, throwing his arms in the air.

Fishlegs came in front of the Haddock's house, and knocked, Stoick opening the door.

''Oh..? H-Hello Fishlegs, what can I do for you..?'' the chief asked him.

''Sir, have you seen Hiccup?''

''Well he was already gone when I woke up... It's usually Astrid that comes asking me that question... Should I leave him a message?'' Stoick said.

''Well, yes, I mean no..!'' he said, turning around, and Stoick, closing the door awkwardly. Fishlegs was always nervous when it came to talk to his chief. Never knew why...

Meatlug's rider came back from Hiccup's house, a bit disappointed.

''What about Astrid? I haven't seen her sense the other day...'' Ruffnut said. ''Have you?'' she turned to his brother.

''Nope..!'' her brother said.

''Astrid, and Hiccup? Gone...?'' Fishlegs said, looking down at his feet, sighing.

Snotlout stared at him, arms crossed. ''Stop it Fishface..! Hiccup is probably crying in the cove and Astrid throwing her axe in trees...'' he said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Well goodbye!'' the twins said before flying out of the arena on their shared Zippleback. ''We'll go to check for Astrid!''

The two left in the academy watched them fly away, both relieved, and awkward.

Ruff and Tuff flew over the forest, a hand above their eyes, to block the sunlight blinding them.

Suddenly, they saw five small birds, fly out, and into the sky. The two looked at each other, and commanded Barf and Belch to land. They searched for what may have made those birds fly off.

''Come on out, Astrid!'' Ruffnut called. Suddenly they hear a weak cry, coming from the other side of a big rock, right in front of them. They both quickly walk toward the sound, but suddenly, what they saw, made their heart skip a beat. They approached the blonde girl, blue eyes filled with anger. She had a cloth covering her mouth, tied at the back of her head. Her arms were attached around a large tree, joined with a rope, and her legs tied together. She had blood all over her arms and face.

''Astrid?''


	4. chapter 4

The twins ran toward Astrid, Tuffnut taking out his knife and cutting the ropess around the tree, while Ruffnut took off the cloth over her mouth.

''Gods!'' she gasped, once her mouth was uncovered. Tuffnut placed his knife back to its shealth.

''Astrid what happened to you?'' he asked, gesturing at her bloody body.

''What happened? What happened!? Alvin happened!.'' she said, throwing her arms in the air like a madman.

''Oh... well that explains Hiccup's absent's...'' Tuffnut said, placing a hand on his forehead.

''What do you mean..?'' she asked.

''Hiccup hasn't showed up this morning, and we can't find him anywhere...'' Ruffnut explained.

''Oh no...'' Astrid whispered, deep in her thoughts.

''What 'oh no'?'' Tuff asked confused.

''Alvin took Hiccup...'' she said

''Oh oh...'' the twins realized, looking at each other.

''Argh... come on! We have to go warn the others.'' she said, gesturing to follow.

...

It was dark and cold in the place he was kept. The only light he could see, was the one of the moon light, illuminating a small part of the ground, the shadows of the iron bars of the 'window' at the background, drawing themselves on the stone floor. He could hear the ocean, waves crashing against the rocky shores.

He suddenly woke up in fear, his eyes wide open. He quickly sat and let out a terrified scream escape his mouth. His forehead was all sweaty. He looked around, realizing that he just had a bad dream. A nightmare... He breathed fast, and tried to calm down, reaching a hand on his chest, feeling his own heartbeat.

He reached a head on his forehead, and sighed. He buried his head in his knees, small tears running across his cheeks. He didn't fight against it, even if a Viking shoudn't cry, he let the water blurry his vision.

After a while, Hiccup finally found a way to find hope. Happy thoughts. Think positive. He thought of the first time he met Toothless, the first time Astrid kissed him, the first time the village finally gave him respect... He smiled at those thoughts, his chin on his knees now, his eyes closed. He slowly, gently fell back asleep, not a dream or nightmare coming to hunt him in the night.

...

Hiccup felt something kick him in the abdomen, that immendiatrly woke him, a yell of pain leaving his mouth. He only saw a tall man yell at him to wake up and get up.

''Get up you fool'' the Outcast yelled at him. He took Hiccup's upper arm, and lifted him up on his feet. He was dragged out of the cell, and leaded through the tunnels, the man still holding his tight grip on his arm. He suddenly fell like if his blood sirculation had stopped because of the firm grip around his small arm

''Hey, might want to let go a little?'' Hiccup asked.

''You don't give orders here runt. Now keep moving!'' the man spat. They kept walking, until they stopped in front of Alvin sitting in his chief throne. The young heir was dragged in front of him and forced on his knees.

''What do you want!'' Hiccup yelled at the leader.

''I want the power of flight, and you're going to help me...'' he said, leaving his seat, and walking around the boy.

''I am not going to train your dragons!'' he yelled, before being grabbed my the front of his tunic and up in the air. Hiccup gasped, and clawed the man's arm. Alvin growled in anger, and threw Hiccup against the hard stone wall. Hiccup screamed in pain, before being grabbed again, his back hitting the wall behing him. Alvin held the boy's throat tightly, chocking him.

Hiccup closed his eyes tightly. All he wanted was air, just breathe. He took out his knife, and stabbed it in the Outcast's arm, causing him to yell in pain, and drop the him. Hiccup coughed, reaching a hand around his thin throat. The knife, still stuck in the man's bleeding arm.

''Argh!'' he yelled, taking out the knife stuck in the wound.

Hiccup smiled, proud of his move.

''Sir, are you alright?'' asked an Outcast behind. ''Your arm, it's bleeding.''

''I know that!'' Alvin yelled. ''Now take care of him!'' he pointed at Hiccup who was still sitting on the ground. He suddenly got to his feet, and ran toward the iron door, from where he came in. But in font of the door, to much Outcasts were standing armed, blocking his path. His heart beated faster than ever, and stared at the men, the Outcasts pointing their crossbows at him. He turned around sighting other Outcasts coming toward him.

He was surrounded.

Hiccup placed his hands behind his head, and let himself fall to his knees.

Savage approached, and ordered two men to grab him. Hiccup was grabbed, and dragged back to Alvin. Alvin approached Hiccup with his own knife. Hiccup tried to back off, but he was held my the two mighty Outcasts, holding his arms tightly.

'''iccup, 'iccup, 'iccup... Why do you have to make things so difficult?'' Alvin laughed, approaching Hiccup's face, his hunting knife in hand.

Hiccup didn't say anything, he just looked at the men in the eyes, while he approached. Hiccup's throat was now dark purple, because of that treacherous man. Like if he'd punch him right in the neck.

Alvin showed Hiccup's knife at him, slidding his finger on the blade.

''You know what I'm gonna do with this, don't you..?'' Alvin asked, Hiccup turning his head on the side. Alvin quickly pressed the knife against Hiccup's cheek, forcing him to face him again, leaving a line of his own blood on his skin.

Alvin grabbed the boy's wrist, and forced his palm open. He took the knife, and slid the blade across his hand, creating a deep cut in his palm.

Hiccup sreamed in pain, his hand shivering violently. He was then brought back to his dark cold cell, there where he finally realised all the anger he kept inside from the beginning.

''ARGHHH!'' he yelled, throwing the sharp rocks on the walls around him.

He walked toward a dark stone wall, and lied against it, sighing in dispear.

''I'm so sorry Astrid... this is all my fault.'' he whispered, hoping she might b listening, 'cause he wants her to know.

For a moment he pretended she was at his side, comforting him. Whispering him soft words that calmed him down.


	5. chapter 5

Back on Berk, Astrid explained everything to the other riders. And told them the reason Hiccup was probably absent that day.

''Well, when are we leaving?'' Fishlegs asked. ''We already have two dragons down...'' he informed.

''Yeah! What's the plan?!'' Tuff asked, a growing smile on his lips.

''Ok, Hiccup is on Outcast Island. Toothless is sick, so he can't come. And anyway, Alvin might just have beaten the energie out of him... So he's gonna be weak.. very weak...'' she explained, mounting her Nadder, Stormfly.

''Fishlegs, you'll be flying by my side.'' she told him.

''You guys are gonna create a distraction while me and Fishlegs get Hiccup out of there.'' she said, pointing at the two, before adding one more thing. ''Oh, and don't tell anything to Stoick...''

''Why not?'' Fishlegs asked.

''Because, he's got the village to look after, and we're not freaking him out like the last time.'' she said firmly. ''Remember last time with the Isle of Night..?''

''Oh... Yeah. Fair point...'' he said.

''And what am I supposed to do?!'' Snotlout, crossing his arms.

''You look after Toothless and Hookfang, and go help Gobber find that small amount of cure left in his shop.'' she ordered him.

''Great...'' he whispered.

''And if any of you are asked about where you're going, just say that you have a dragon training exercise.'' she finished. ''We'll be leaving tonight.''

...

Hiccup was dragged out of the cell by Savage this afternoon. He leaded him to arena, and was pushed in.

''Ready boy?'' yelled a deep voice above a cage. Alvin was standing outside of the ring.

Maybe he could actually train one, and use its help to escape. But he wasn't sure about it, yet. He just knew that if he tamed a dragon, it surely was going to trust him...

Hiccup glared at Alvin, and stood in front of the cage. Suddenly, it burst open, and wild Deadly Nadder came out roaring, and shooting spines at Hiccup. He quickly ducked, avoiding the deadly spines thrown at him.

''Okay... A wild Nadder,'' he whispered. ''Should be simple... Right?''

The dragon ran toward him, stopping as he took a look at the small human, turning its head on the side. The Nadder sniffed him roughly, Hiccup closing his eyes as the dragon studied him, by looking at him, smelling him and nuzzling his chest. Good thing Toothless wasn't here to see this. He would have turned completely jealous.

''It's ok... I'm not gonna hurt you.'' he tried to comfort the dragon. He had this greyish body, with pastel blue wings and feet.

Hiccup was going to try something he saw Astrid do often with Stormfly. So he went for the tail, the dragon looking at him with a curious gaze as Hiccup soothed down the deadly spines. The dragon calmed down, and Hiccup reached out a hand, turning his head away, and waited for the dragon to do the rest. And suddenly, the dragon placed his snout in Hiccup's palm, the cool scales making contact with his warm hand. The dragon's eyes were closes, and he let out a heavy, gentle coo coming down from its throat. Hiccup smiled and looked up at the amazing creature.

''There you go...'' he said softly. ''How about we call you... BlueClaw? What do you say?'' he asked the dragon that squeaked happily at him. Hiccup laughed. It felt good to be around dragons again. He patted the dragon's snout, and suddenly Alvin came in, followed by many other guards.

''Well! That was some pretty good work you did with that dragon!'' he said, placing his two hands on his hips.

BlueClaw growled fearfully at the men, opening his wings to appear bigger and intimidating.

''Shut up, beast!'' Alvin yelled at the dragon. ''Men! Do your job!''

A net was suddenly thrown at the Nadder. Three men were already over him, keeping his jaw closed, his feet and tail secured.

''Nooo!'' Hiccup screamed the arena, watching his new friend being taken away. He was suddenly grabbed by the arm, and thrown to the ground. A man grabbed back his arm, and twisted it behind his back. Hiccup gasped, and looked up at Alvin, standing tall above him.

''I've learned a lot about you Hiccup. I've learned how you tamed the beasts-'' he was cut by the boy.

''Dragons'' Hiccup corrected.

''Quiet!'' Alvin yelled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

''And I have come to a conclusion...'' he said.

''What does that mean..?'' Hiccup asked confused.

''I don't need you anymore Hiccup.'' Alvin finished.

Hiccup froze at those words.

''Take 'im!'' the leader shouted, and the man holding him down forced him to his knees, Hiccup still fighting against his hold.

''You're a monster..! '' he spat.

Alvin ignored, and walked away.

Hiccup's eyes widened, fear being shown, and Alvin saw it. The man lifted him up, and held him up to his feet, while another came in front, and began to punching him in the stomach. Hiccup gasped at every hit he received.

When they finally stopped, Hiccup's head fell, hanging down. He was out of straight...

He was dragged back to his cell, the man throwing him to the ground, smiling and laughing. Hiccup stared at the floor underneath his arms. That was it... he was gonna die here

He hadn't eaten anything for two days now, and he was starving. His hands were shaking, so as the rest of his body. He swallowed, trying to bring some moisture down to his dried throat. He just wanted to go home now.

...

The darkness had installed itself, no moon light to draw the shadows on the ground...

Suddenly, he heard an explosion from the other side of the moutain. He could hear the gas from a Zippleback burn. Weird, he's never seen any Zippleback on this island... He climbed up to the window, and saw around thirty Outcasts run toward the explosion. He then heard a voice. A voice calling his name... A female one... It came from the other side of the bars behind him...

He turned around only to see her. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes, and the golden hair... He held his breath. He couldn't believe it was actually her.

''Astrid?'' he asked weakly ''How did-'' but he was cut.

''No time Hiccup! Hand me over your metal leg.'' she whispered.

Fishlegs was guarding the entrance, while the twins, who had all the fun, were blasting stuff on the other side of the mountain.

''Here'' Hiccup whispered.

''Gods Hiccup what have they done to you?'' she asked seeing his damaged body, while unlocking the cell door.

''A lot... actually...'' he told her, rubbing the back of his head.

The door went open, and Astrid gave back the metal leg to her friend. Astrid took one of Hiccup's arms, and placed it around the back of her neck, with her other hand she hold his middle. Hiccup placed his free arm around his abdomen, where the Outcasts had hit him.

They tried to walk faster, when they heard footsteps and yells coming from behind them. They began running. Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't have the power for...

''Ghaaa...'' he cried.

''Almost there...'' she told him, not sure if she was talking to him or herself.

They got sight of the rusty, brownish-black iron door, Astrid smiling when she saw it.

''Come one Hiccup... almost there!'' she said, looking at the iron door, eyes filled with hope.

''Not a move...'' a voice raised suddenly from behind. They both turned their heads around, and what they saw shocked him, all hopes falling down.

''No...''


	6. chapter 6

Hiccup and Astrid turned slowly around, holding their breaths.

He was standing right there, a crossbow in hands, and he was mad, really mad...

''Where do you think you're going..?'' Alvin asked, pointing his crossbow toward the two teens.

Suddenly, a bola was shot at them, wrapping itself around Hiccup's frame, and a rock hitting Astrid on the head, sending her out clean.

''Astrid!'' Hiccup yelled, hitting the ground. Alvin approached the girl dangerously, and took Astrid by the arm, lifting her up on her feet. He held her up, took out the hunting knife that he was stabbed with, and placed it under the young girl's chin, pressing it against her skin.

''No! Don't...'' Hiccup screamed, his eyes filled with horror.

It took some time, but Astrid finally found back consciousness. The felt dizzy and woozy because of the hit she received. She soon realised that the battle wasn't over, and she began kicking the man holding her, when she saw Hiccup down, an guard securing him.

''Argh! Let me go!'' Astrid spat, fighting against the Outcast's mighty grip.

''Say good bye to your precious little friend 'iccup...'' Alvin said, pressing harder the blade against the girl's throat, creating a line of blood. Hiccup's eyes widened, fear invading him from the inside. But something interrupted.

''YEAH!'' Tuffnut yelled in joy, destroying the door blocking their way out.

''Ruff, Tuff?'' Hiccup asked, surprised to see _them._

The Zippleback quickly landed near the entrance, and ran to their two downed friends. All Outcasts ran away because of the explosion, except one...

Tuffnut cut the ropes around Hiccup, allowing the young heir to get to his feet.

''Thanks...'' Hiccup said, dusting himself.

''HICCUP!'' Astrid yelled, Alvin still holding his grip, dragging her away.

''ASTRID!'' Hiccup yelled back, trying to run toward her, but he was unable because of his condition.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a very loud roar was heard, coming from the way Alvin was dragging Astrid. A greyish Deadly Nadder came running toward the man, his jaws opened wide, and his wings opened in a menacing way as he ran.

''BlueClaw..?'' Hiccup whispered.

The dragon's heavy feet hit the ground roughly, leaving deep footprints in the soft dirt. He ran into everything that might be blocking his path, including Astrid.

''No, no, no! BlueClaw!'' Hiccup tried to call, wanting to let him know to not hurt his friend. The dragon rose his head, recognizing that soft voice from his trainer.

It's okay... she's a friend.'' he said calmly. The dragon looked at her, unsure if he sould trust the boy's words. He turned his head looking at Hiccup and then at Astrid.

''It's okay... I'm here to help.'' she told the Nadder.

The dragon ran at the boy, Hiccup hopping on his back. He told the dragon what to do, and the Nadder ran toward Alvin. He shot a single spine at the leader, planting in his chest. Hiccup reached out a hand for Astrid to grab. She took it quickly, and sat on BlueClaw's back.

''BlueClaw, get us out of here boy!'' Hiccup shouted to the dragon. BlueClaw turned his head to be able to see his rider, and then ran in direction of the prison door. When they arrived in front, Astrid jumped off the dragon and ran toward the door, followed by Hiccup. They both pulled on the handle, and the door opened wide. They both smiled and hopped back on the Deadly Nadder. They looked behind them to see if anyone was coming. Unfortunatly, there was. The Outcasts shot arrows toward them, most of them planting in the wall.

The dragon ran out, and throwed himself in the night sky, followed by Stormfly, that was following her rider.

''Yeah!'' Hiccup shouted. He was so happy to be free once again. Astrid was sitting behind him, but didn't cheered. He turned around to see what was wrong.

An arrow. Blood. She had an arrow stuck in her right shoulder. She was in pain. He could tell just by looking at her face. Her eyes and mouth were shut tight.

''Astrid, your shoulder, it's-'' he said looking at the arrow.

''I know...'' she said ''I'll be fine. Just, get the others and go home...''

Hiccup turned arround, flew toward the twins who were still blasting stuff.

''Guys, lets head home.'' he told the rest of the teens.

''Is Astrid ok?'' Fishlegs asked, seeing Astrid holding her shoulder.

''I'm fine...'' she said.

''Just hold on Astrid... We're almost there...'' Hiccup told her turning half around. She rested her chin on his shoulder like when they flew together for the first time. Hiccup looked down. And asked,

''Astrid, where were you?''

''Unconscious in the woods...'' she answered.

Hiccup just realized what Alvin's plan was.

''Did you know about the note?'' he asked her.

''What note?''

''Alvin left a note in the woods, saying that he had you.'' he explained.

''What?'' she was confused.

''He said that, he had you, and if I didn't deliver myself that night, he would-'' he was cut by Astrid.

''You deliver yourself... for me?'' she asked.

''Well... Yes.''

She punched him on the back of his shoulder with her good arm.

''OUTCH! Astrid! You don't have to show me your pain you know!'' he screamed turning to face her.

''That's for being reckless.'' she said. Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. She than placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head on the side and kissing him on the lips. BlueClaw let out a soft coo, turning his eyes at the two teens on his back.

They were on their way home.

To Berk.


End file.
